Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by sheepish123
Summary: When Amanda invites Olivia to a cottage for the weekend in an effort to bond and become friends, the contentious relationship between detective and lieutenant takes an unexpected turn. Olivia/Amanda pairing. *INCOMPLETE*
1. Cottage Calamity

**This story takes place in the summer between season 19 and (hopefully!) season 20. Although the ladies have been getting along very well on the show this season, they are still learning how to get along in this story.**

 **Noah, Jesse, and Frannie don't exist in this fic.**

 **This story will be a few chapters long and is rated "M" for sexual content. **

**I'm halfway through chapter 6 of "Dead or Alive" but can't figure out how to continue with a certain part, so I'm still working on it.**

xxxxxxxxxx

 _"When the working day is done_

 _Oh girls, they wanna have fun_

 _Oh girls just wanna have fun"_

xxxxxxxxxx

Olivia Benson is slumped in her office, hands covering her face and feet tapping out a frustrated and impatient rhythm on the floor tiles. There are stacks of paperwork blanketing every available surface on the desk in front of her, the words on the computer screen blurring to the point where she has been forced to close her eyes and take a quick break from one of the many open cases that she and her squad are in the middle of.

It is only the beginning of the week and Olivia is already eager for it to be done, mourning the loss of her quiet weekend and wishing for more time off; her duties as lieutenant and the constant cycle of horrific cases having taken quite a toll on her lately. She can feel the acute stress and exhaustion pushing down upon her like a physical weight, her shoulders and chin wilting toward the desktop as she struggles to remain upright in her chair; quickly reminding herself that the office blinds are open and her subordinates are able to see inside the room.

As if the mere thought of her employees has conjured one of them out of thin air, Amanda Rollins suddenly comes waltzing through the door, a concerned and curious expression on her face. "You alright there, Liv? You look a little tired. Rough weekend?"

"Rollins, don't you ever knock?" Olivia grumbles in annoyance, removing her hands from her face and placing them alongside the ridiculous piles of work that await her.

"Sorry," Amanda shrugs with a casual wave of her hand, not looking the least bit apologetic as she takes a seat on the couch. "How was your weekend?"

"It was fine," Olivia replies offhandedly, frowning at the younger woman who appears to be settling quite comfortably into the sofa like she intends on staying awhile. "It just wasn't long enough."

"I hear ya," Amanda sighs in response as she crosses one leg over the other and drapes an arm across the back of the cushions. "They never are."

There is a prolonged pause and Olivia arches a questioning eyebrow at the blonde detective. "Is there something I can do for you, Amanda? I'm kind of swamped here, in case you haven't noticed."

"Actually, there's something I want to do for you, Liv," the other woman answers with a certain amount of hesitation apparent in her tone, both of Olivia's eyebrows raised suspiciously now.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Are you free this weekend?" Amanda asks abruptly, a hopeful smile quirking a corner of her lips as they gaze at one another across the stacks of files.

"Amanda, we just finished a weekend and I haven't thought much further into the future than what I'll be having for lunch today," Olivia says dryly, a little puzzled as to why Amanda is inquiring about her potential personal plans, since they've never gotten along very well and normally don't see each other outside of work unless there is some kind of police function going on.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice how tired and stressed you've been lately, Liv," Amanda explains cautiously, seemingly undeterred by her boss' reluctance to chat. "My best friend Kelly and I were supposed to go away this weekend to her cottage in Montauk, but her grandmother passed away yesterday so she's flying out to California to be with family for the next week."

"Well, I'm sorry for your friend's loss, Amanda." Olivia motions somewhat impatiently with her hand for the younger woman to continue on with the conversation, not wanting to appear insensitive but aware that time is of the essence when it comes to finishing this work and unsure of why the detective is bringing this up.

"Thanks, Liv." Amanda leans forward on the cushions with her elbows braced on her knees, an expectant expression on her face and a hint of confidence in her tentative tone now. "I was really looking forward to getting away from the city for a couple of days and since Kelly can't go, I wanted to know if you would be interested in coming with me instead?"

Olivia sits up straight in her desk chair, her mouth suddenly feeling dry and her heart beginning to pick up speed, confused by her body's reaction to the question and trying not to let it show. "You want me to go away for the weekend with you?"

"Well, yeah," Amanda laughs lightly, gesturing toward the mounds of work on Olivia's desk. "Don't you want a break from things, Liv? Maybe have a little fun for a couple of days? I'm offering you a stress-free weekend away from work and the city."

"Rollins, I'm thinking a weekend with you is going to be anything but stress-free," Olivia replies dubiously, her brow wrinkled as she stares at the blonde.

"Is that any way to talk to the woman whose cottage you'll be staying in for free? Well, if you say yes, that is," Amanda adds in a sheepish voice.

"I thought you said it was your friend's cottage," Olivia shoots back with a deepening frown. "And you just invited me to a stranger's place without even asking her first."

"How do you know I haven't asked?" Amanda sounds irritated now, a matching frown marring her own delicate features. "Well, I'm going to ask, okay?" she continues hurriedly before Olivia can answer. "I already know she won't mind. And I've been there so many times, I like to think of it as my place too."

"I'll bet you do," Olivia replies knowingly with a roll of her eyes. "Just like you seem to think this is your office. You certainly barge in here enough times without knocking and enjoy making yourself right at home." She waves a hand at Amanda's lithe form, the younger woman sprawled out across the couch like she is relaxing in bed at her own apartment, and unsure of whether to be angry or amused by how comfortable Amanda appears to be with invading her personal space.

"Sorry," the smaller woman mutters, straightening up on the cushions as a slight blush colors her pale complexion. "So what do you say, Liv? We can leave Friday right after work. It might do you some good to get away from here and actually have a little fun for once."

"What makes you think I don't have fun?" Olivia counters lightly, ignoring the knowing smirk on Amanda's face as she contemplates her answer; quite wary of spending the entire weekend with the other woman due to the friction they've always had in their relationship but wondering if this could be something that will bring them closer together and make their daily interactions a little easier to bear.

Olivia figures it will either be one or the other as she opens her mouth to reply; that this trip will either end up bridging that gap between them or drive them even further apart, cursing herself for not having better judgment when she gives her response and hoping it won't prove to be the wrong one.

"Okay, Amanda, I'll go with you."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are, Liv. Home, sweet home. Well, our home for the weekend, anyway."

Olivia steps tentatively through the door of the small, well-kept cottage and stands side by side with Amanda, their arms loaded down with luggage as she looks around with interest at the place they'll be staying for the next couple of days. The vacation house is a single-level dwelling that sits right near the water; a vast expanse of sand spreading out from the large bay window of the living room, and pink and orange rays from the setting sun illuminating the pretty décor.

Olivia is pleased with the homey and inviting atmosphere of the cottage, spotting a large deck in the backyard as well as a hammock; allowing herself to entertain the thought of actually being able to relax with a good book this weekend and maybe even get a tan. The trip there had been surprisingly pleasant despite the horrendous amount of traffic they had been forced to deal with on their way out of the city, the friendly conversation flowing easily between them while the younger woman had navigated her way around the vehicles of fellow New Yorkers trying to escape to the beach for the weekend.

Olivia feels a certain lightness taking up residence inside her chest, something that she doesn't experience very often, while exploring their surroundings with Amanda pointing out the different rooms on her tour of the cottage. That unfamiliar but welcome feeling comes to an abrupt halt when they reach what appears to be the only bedroom in the place, Olivia glancing around with confusion as she seeks to locate a second one.

"Uh, Rollins? Where's the other bedroom?" she asks warily, crossing her arms over her chest as she stares in consternation at the smaller woman who is gazing innocently back at her with those wide blue eyes.

"Well, there isn't one, Liv. This is the only bedroom in the cottage."

"And you didn't think that might have been a good thing to mention _before_ we left the city?" Olivia replies sharply as she glances inside the room and notices the double bed covered in a pink and white checkered quilt. "And there also appears to be only one bed in this room."

"Well, yeah." Amanda clears her throat roughly, scraping the toe of one sandal back and forth across the wooden floor. "Kelly doesn't have kids or anyone else that she lives with, so she bought a cottage with just one bedroom and one bed. She doesn't need a lot of space when it's just her."

"But I thought you said you come here so much with your friend that it feels like your place too," Olivia prods as her relaxed feeling gives way entirely and is replaced by the usual annoyance that she feels in Amanda's presence. "So where do you sleep when you come here with her?"

"We share the bed," Amanda answers with a shrug, her cheeks reddening slightly with what looks to be guilt. "We're best friends so we don't mind sharing. I just thought...maybe you wouldn't mind sharing too."

"Argh, _Amanda_." Olivia scrapes her hands over her face in exasperation before letting her arms fall to her sides and fixing the other woman with an irritated expression. "This is exactly why we don't get along very well. You're always doing this kind of thing; choosing not to mention something important or asking for forgiveness instead of permission. And quite frankly, I'm getting pretty tired of it at this point. We've been on the same squad for nearly seven years now and you remain the most infuriating person I've ever worked with."

A regretful shame immediately overtakes her when she notices Amanda's gaze drop to the floor in disappointment, her small shoulders drooping and long blonde hair obscuring her face as her chin tilts down toward her chest. Olivia heaves a frustrated and exhausted sigh, not knowing what else to say and considering asking Amanda to just drive them back to the city, effectively putting an end to this ill-conceived trip.

She finds it odd that Amanda has expected them to share the bed instead of one of them just sleeping on the couch in the living room and feels quite a mixture of emotions at this prospect; the thought of sharing a bed with her subordinate seeming to be both extremely inappropriate and strangely appealing. Olivia is not sure why the concept of curling up on the same mattress as her irritating detective holds a certain appeal, especially given her negative response to the situation, and does not want to delve too deeply into the reasons for this; choosing instead to stay focused on her anger.

"I'm guessing you decided not to mention this before we left the city because you figured I wouldn't come otherwise?"

"You don't have to get so upset, Liv," Amanda says softly, raising her hands in a placating motion and fixing Olivia with cerulean orbs that hold a slightly pleading quality. "We don't have to share, if you really don't want to. I can take the couch and let you have your own space." There is a brief pause while Amanda bites down on her lower lip before continuing to speak. "I just thought this weekend would be a good bonding experience for us and maybe we could become actual friends while sharing a cottage and a room. You get to have a break from the precinct and maybe you can learn to stop hating me...you know, kill two birds with one stone..."

"Amanda, I don't hate you," Olivia murmurs honestly, softening her voice and taking a step toward the other woman before placing her hand on a shoulder that quivers minutely. "It just bothers me that you don't seem to find it necessary to be truthful about certain things."

"Sometimes it's hard to be truthful with you..." Amanda's voice trails off and Olivia cocks her head to the side in curiosity.

"Why is it hard?"

"Just forget it, Liv." Amanda shakes her head and sighs deflatedly as she gestures into the bedroom. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest about the sleeping situation. I really don't mind taking the couch if you want the room to yourself."

Olivia throws a glance into the living room and heaves a sigh of her own when she gets a better look at the sofa, the piece of furniture appearing closer to the size of a love-seat and likely not allowing for any kind of comfortable slumber. "Look, let's just get unpacked and maybe unwind with a glass of that wine you brought and then we can decide what to do, okay?"

Amanda nods gratefully, a trace of relief in the smile that spreads tentatively across her face, the younger woman looking so cute and hopeful in her striped tank top and ripped jeans shorts, wisps of blonde hair escaping from her ponytail and framing her face, that Olivia can't help but roll her eyes and smile back.

xxxxxxxxxx

By the time they stumble to bed in the wee hours of the morning after spending the rest of the evening out on the deck, sharing a bottle of wine and surprisingly funny conversation once Olivia had decided to be a good sport and make an effort to get along, she doesn't really care where they end up sleeping. She has a good buzz going, the alcohol that is swimming pleasantly through her system and the relaxed atmosphere of the place lending her a mellow quality that is generally absent from her life.

Olivia feels quite content as she settles down next to Amanda on the flimsy mattress after agreeing to share the bed, pressing her face sleepily into the pillow and closing her eyes, relishing in the lighter mood and smiling as she recalls the fits of laughter that had overtaken them both out on the deck. She listens to Amanda trying to get comfortable beside her, dark eyes flying back open in alarm when she hears a sharp intake of breath followed by a loud hiss of pain.

"What's wrong?" Olivia whispers in concern, lifting her head off the pillow and squinting into the darkness of the room to try and focus on the other woman's shadowy form.

"I think something cut me," Amanda mutters in chagrin, and Olivia can hear the small detective shuffling around uncertainly. "Ouch!"

"What? Something cut you?" Olivia answers with a hint of worry in her tone, swinging her legs over the side of the mattress and leaning toward the nightstand to turn the bedside lamp on.

Amanda is sitting up beside her in the sheets, twisting around to try and get a look at her back, and Olivia can see a thin line of blood spreading sideways across the thin material near the bottom of the younger woman's long white T-shirt.

"Oh, Amanda! What happened?" She leans over to get a better look, her brow furrowing in confusion when she hears another high-pitched squeak of pain.

"Ouch! It got me again!" Amanda is scrambling out of her side of the bed now, Olivia following suit so they are both standing on opposite sides of the mattress, staring down at a small coiled spring poking up through the flowered sheets and the tip of it appearing sharp as a dagger. "Oh man, this thing is attacking me."

The smaller woman sounds tired and disgruntled, arms crossing over her chest in irritation, and Olivia can't help but smirk slightly at the grumpy and disheveled appearance of her detective. "Okay, I think we need to get that cut taken care of," she says gently, concern and amusement mixing together in her tone as she doesn't want her co-worker to be injured or in pain but the extremely sullen look on Amanda's face suggesting that she might be overreacting to the situation. "You don't want it to get infected. You might need to get a Tetanus shot if that was a rusty spring."

"What? A shot?" Amanda looks like she is pouting now, a trace of fear in her voice. "This is supposed to be a vacation, Liv; a break from all the shit we have to deal with on a daily basis. I didn't expect to get maimed on my first night here. You think I can sue Kelly? She told me she was going to look for a new mattress after I complained about it the last time we were here."

Olivia snorts back a laugh as she leads the other woman out to the hallway and into the small bathroom next door, a light hand resting between Amanda's shoulder blades as she guides the detective through the door. "Okay, I'm guessing it would put an immediate end to this vacation as well as ensuring that you never get invited back, if you decide to sue your best friend. And with this being your home away from home, that might not make you too happy."

"Well, I guess you're right," Amanda grumbles as she plunks herself down on the closed toilet seat with a theatrical sigh. "Let's just hope we can find something for the pain in here and I don't bleed out all over the floor."

Olivia rolls her eyes as she digs around in search of some first-aid supplies under the sink, surprised at her colleague's rather childish and dramatic reaction to the situation when she has been through so much worse out in the field. "Okay, Amanda, you don't have to be so grouchy just because you have one little cut," she admonishes with an exasperated shake of her head. "I think you'll survive."

"It's _two_ cuts, Liv," the smaller woman responds with that pouty, immature tone that is getting under Olivia's skin, along with finding it disconcertingly cute. "I have one on my thigh, too. And you're not the one who might have to get a shot. I have the right to be grouchy."

Olivia chuckles as she sets band-aids and antiseptic wipes on the counter before getting to her feet to fix the blonde detective with a curious look. "Ah, so that's the problem. I didn't know you were so afraid of needles, Amanda."

"I'm not!" the other woman replies with a quick vehemence, but her arms are crossed over her chest again in a defensive posture and she is staring down at the floor while she speaks.

"Okay, sure you're not," Olivia replies lightly, a teasing note in her tone now as her lips quirk up slightly at the sides. "I'm really surprised that something as simple as a needle would bother you, considering how dangerous our work is and the injuries you've sustained in the line of duty; particularly the time you got shot. I guess the little Georgia Peach isn't such a badass after all, huh?"

She laughs as Amanda sticks her tongue out in reply, apparently deciding to use a juvenile gesture instead of actual words; gently pulling the younger woman to her feet as she notices the unsteadiness of her legs and smells the alcohol on her breath. "Okay, let's get this taken care of so we can actually go to sleep at some point tonight. Turn around so I can take a look at your back."

Before she has a chance to say anything else or react at all, Amanda has whirled around and whipped the bloodstained T-shirt over her head, tossing it carelessly onto the floor and standing there in nothing but a tiny pair of pink lace panties. Olivia is completely startled, her throat suddenly feeling quite dry and forcing her to swallow very hard as she tries to keep her eyes fixed on her co-worker's injury instead of letting her gaze roam up and down the pale expanse of Amanda's well-toned back; somewhat disturbed by this lustful reaction as uneasiness and confusion pierces through her.

The younger woman turns her head to the side to fix Olivia with a slightly impatient look, one perfectly sculpted blonde eyebrow arched in question, and Olivia can feel a dark blush spreading rapidly across her cheeks, mentally cursing herself for wanting to let her eyes drift lower to linger on her subordinate's shapely rear end. "Are you going to fix me up here, Liv?" Amanda holds her gaze steadily for a moment, a corner of her lip turning up at the side and a knowing look passing over her features. "Or are you just going to stand there and stare?"

Olivia frowns down at the detective, feeling a hint of shame at her inappropriate ogling and the disconcerting direction that her thoughts are taking, quickly leaning over to swipe a bath towel off the rack and handing it to Amanda with a brisk impatience. "Here you go."

"What's this for?" the other woman asks innocently, still peering over her shoulder to regard Olivia intently with that hazy blue gaze, a trace of teasing apparent in her tone, and Olivia rolls her eyes and looks away, busying herself with the first-aid supplies.

"You know what it's for," she mutters with a hint of resentment, praying that Amanda won't decide to turn around again in her current state. "Cover yourself up, okay?"

"How come?"

"Amanda..."

"Yes, Liv?"

She glances up again to see the smaller woman grinning widely at her now, a spark of mischief shining in those large cobalt orbs as she leans over to pluck the towel out of her hands, and Olivia has to resist the urge to smile back, not wanting to encourage Amanda's behavior, especially since they have both had quite a bit to drink that night. There is a strange feeling blooming inside of her now, something that she is quite intent on pushing back down and ignoring; something that is not entirely foreign to her and admitting that she has felt on more than one occasion during her interactions with her colleague over the years.

"You've had a lot to drink tonight," Olivia finally murmurs, hesitating briefly before kneeling down on the floor behind the other woman and trying to keep her eyes off of what is now right in front of her face as she picks up one of the antiseptic wipes.

"So have you," Amanda points out, and then sucks in a sharp breath as Olivia very gently strokes the wipe over her skin, carefully cleaning the blood away from the cut. "Ouch, that hurts!"

"Sorry," Olivia says softly, grimacing at the obvious pain in her co-worker's voice as she tenderly and methodically continues cleaning the wound before placing a couple of band-aids across it, feeling a stab of guilt when Amanda winces beneath her touch. "Okay, you're all set."

"Thanks," Amanda replies quietly, turning around with the towel pressed up against her chest and Olivia averting her gaze even though the younger woman's breasts are covered. "What about the other one, though?

"The other one?" she echoes in confusion.

"The other cut," Amanda answers as she once again takes a seat on the closed lid of the toilet. "I told you there were two. That stupid spring caught the inside of my thigh when I was trying to get out of bed."

Olivia's throat feels as dry as a desert again when she leans back on her heels to look up at her colleague, Amanda gazing down at her expectantly with the tiniest hint of a smirk playing on her lips. Her eyes stray to the other woman's surprisingly long expanse of legs before glancing back up at the detective, taking note of the playfulness and something that speaks of a deeper intimacy in her expression; Olivia feeling an unsettling trace of need and arousal now.

"I think you can fix that one up yourself," she states uncertainly, shifting on the floor to get back to her feet but unsure if she actually wants to get up or remain right where she is.

Olivia feels Amanda's hand clutching onto her arm and putting an immediate halt to her movements, her heart pounding wildly in her chest and her head spinning with the effects of the wine as she watches creamy thighs spread slightly before her in invitation. "But it's at such an awkward angle," Amanda drawls seductively, lower lip protruding in a pout that suddenly seems much more sensual than cute, her legs widening even further and allowing a shadowy glimpse of those tiny pink panties.

"Help a girl out here, Liv."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _*Songs lyrics from Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"_


	2. Pink Panties

**This chapter picks up right where the previous one left off.**

 **Another reminder that Noah, Jesse and Frannie don't exist in this story, and it's** **rated "M" for** **sexual content** **.**

 **I'm working on chapter 7 of "Dead or Alive" and I know how chapter 8 will go as well, so I hope to have them posted soon. Lots of hurt/comfort and angst and emotional stuff coming up in that story!  
**

xxxxxxxxxx

Olivia's body is suspended partway between kneeling and standing, having come to a complete halt while getting to her feet and hovering on trembling legs in the uncomfortable position as Amanda's grip tightens around her arm. The younger woman is gazing at her with an expression that looks to be somewhat challenging, big blue eyes hooded with the effects of alcohol and something else that makes Olivia's stomach execute a slow somersault in response.

She is determined not to spare so much as a glance downward at those tiny pink panties, aware that Amanda's legs have widened even further with her sultry plea for assistance and trying to ignore the way her heart is pounding so furiously inside her chest. The bath towel that is covering Amanda's breasts is slipping bit by bit toward the blonde's lap as her arm slackens, seemingly more concerned with keeping Olivia in the room than hiding the bare skin beneath.

"Can you help me, Liv?" Amanda says quietly, that smirk still playing at the corners of her mouth and Olivia feeling a sudden disconcerting need to lean forward and press her own lips against that plump softness to stop the other woman from asking her to do something that she can obviously handle on her own.

"I think you can fix that one up yourself." Olivia repeats what she had said a moment ago, a hint of steel in her tone now as she pulls her arm free from her colleague's grasp and springs to her feet, whirling on her heel and marching out of the bathroom without another word.

She desperately tries to push down the lewd images that are now plaguing her mind of Amanda sitting there with her legs splayed wide open while Olivia's fingers creep higher and higher up her inner thighs, inching ever closer to those minuscule panties. Her thoughts are in turmoil as she returns to the bedroom and glances at the spring poking up through the mattress, sighing and scrubbing her hands over her face with the unsettling knowledge that neither one of them will be able to sleep there now.

Olivia is pacing back and forth across the floor when Amanda rejoins her a few minutes later, the younger woman still wearing only her underwear as she holds the towel over her chest, a disgruntled look on her face and a band-aid pasted across the inside of one thigh. Olivia averts her gaze when Amanda drops the towel onto the floor and digs through her suitcase to yank out another T-shirt and pull it over her head, but not quickly enough to avoid getting a glimpse of a perfect pair of breasts; small globes that are pert and creamy with dusky pink nipples.

That profuse blush is spreading across her cheeks once again when Amanda saunters over to her wearing a striped shirt that just barely covers her underwear, long blonde hair mussed like they have just been engaging in some nocturnal activities, and gestures toward the mattress with an impatient hand.

"Liv, it's too dangerous to sleep in this bed. I'm afraid I'm going to wake up with that spring up my ass."

Something between a laugh and a groan sputters from Olivia's throat before she can stop it, and despite the somewhat dramatic statement from her co-worker that induces images she does not wish to have in her mind, she has to admit that she agrees. "Well, we certainly wouldn't want that. You complained enough about a couple of little cuts on your back and leg, so I can imagine I'd never hear the end of it if the next incident involves your nether rejoins."

Amanda crosses her arms over her chest and levels a glare in her direction, Olivia making sure to concentrate on the smaller woman's face as her shirt rides up with the action. "We're going to have to sleep on the couch," she states firmly, not giving any other options. "There's nowhere else to go."

"Well, if there was a second bedroom in this place like you had led me to believe, it wouldn't be such an issue," Olivia grumbles in exhaustion. "And that thing in the living room doesn't even count as a full-size couch. It's a love-seat, Amanda; a mini-couch. There's no way both of us will fit."

"Okay, first of all, I did not lead you to believe any such thing," Amanda corrects with an unconcerned wave of her hand, motioning for Olivia to follow her into the next room. "You didn't ask and I didn't tell you. There's a difference."

"Ah, the 'don't ask, don't tell' policy," Olivia replies with a roll of her eyes, reluctantly trailing after the other woman. "I didn't realize it also applied to bedrooms."

"And second of all, we can definitely fit onto this couch," Amanda continues when they reach the living room, pointedly ignoring what has just been said.

"Oh, really?" Olivia answers doubtfully as she eyes the tiny piece of furniture, watching as Amanda lays down across the length of the cushions and scoots to the very back. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"Spooning," Amanda says simply, holding out her arm and beckoning Olivia over.

"Spooning?" she repeats with a wrinkle of her nose, taking a cautious step forward as her heart rate begins to pick up the pace once again.

"Yeah, you know, one of us is the big spoon and the other is the little spoon," Amanda explains carefully, like she is speaking to someone much younger than herself who can't quite grasp the concept.

"Can't we just sleep at opposite ends?" Olivia is immensely regretting having complained about the sleeping situation when they had arrived at the cottage, and wondering if the universe is punishing her by making things so much worse than they already were.

"Then we'll have each other's feet in our faces," Amanda says with a roll of her eyes, patting the empty space in front of her in an inviting manner.

"This is inappropriate, Amanda," Olivia sighs as she takes another step forward, although she privately acknowledges that she is very quickly becoming too tired to put up much of an argument.

"Liv, we were already sharing a bed and you just saw me practically naked in the bathroom," Amanda chuckles as she quirks a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow at her. "I think we've stepped well over the line of what's appropriate."

Her colleague's voice drops down an octave and induces a sudden shiver that races down Olivia's spine. "Besides, I won't tell if you won't. It can be our little secret. No one else has to know that lieutenant and detective had to snuggle up together on a tiny love-seat during their trip to the cottage."

"I have half a mind to kick you onto the damn floor for the night," Olivia grouses in reply but finds herself walking over to the couch anyway, turning around to get settled in front of the smaller body on the cushions and trying to ignore the way Amanda's shirt is riding up and exposing those little pink panties once again.

She feels Amanda cuddle up closely behind her, the other woman's knees coming to rest in the crook of her bent legs, Amanda's body flush with her own and a small hand gliding over Olivia's ribs before her arm wraps around her stomach and she holds Olivia against her chest. The feeling of another body pressed so intimately into her own is foreign but unexpectedly pleasant, and Olivia's stomach is fluttering nervously with butterflies, as it has been so long since she was this close to someone. Amanda is warm and smells of alcohol and something fruity, like perfume or body wash, and she feels the younger woman's breath puffing gently onto the back of her neck.

They lay there in silence for several minutes, Olivia suddenly wide awake as she stares into the darkness of the room and tries to relax in her co-worker's embrace. Amanda has pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over their entwined bodies, and the fuzzy cocoon they are swaddled in together only makes the situation seem that much more intimate.

"Are you okay, Liv?" Amanda whispers into her ear, Olivia's muscles jumping as slender fingers stroke her stomach briefly. "You feel really tense. Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. You can kick me onto the floor if you want to."

Olivia's hand is shooting out to grab Amanda's arm and hold her in place before she even knows what she's doing, trying to prevent the blonde detective from pulling away and sitting up. "No, it's alright," she replies softly, oddly relieved when she feels the younger woman relaxing against her again. "You can stay."

The room descends into quiet once more but Olivia knows that Amanda isn't asleep, realizing the detective has not moved her arm out from beneath her hand. Olivia's fingers are still wrapped around the smooth skin of her colleague's forearm and when she tries to pull away, this time it is Amanda who is holding her in place, reaching down to boldly lace their fingers together and resting their joined hands on Olivia's stomach.

"I'm really sorry for the way this trip has turned out so far, Liv," the younger woman murmurs sincerely, her thumb tracing circles across the back of Olivia's hand and the tender motion lulling her quickly toward sleep. "I should have been honest with you about things."

"It's okay," Olivia replies drowsily, finding a strange sort of comfort in being snuggled up so closely with the woman who usually drives her crazy. "Hopefully tomorrow will be better."

She is fairly certain that Amanda presses a featherlight kiss into her hair in response but is swiftly sucked beneath the dark veil of slumber, finally succumbing to some much-needed rest.

xxxxxxxxxx

Olivia is confused when she begins rising to consciousness in the morning, briefly unsure of why there are no obnoxious sounds of honking horns and shouting pedestrians, instead listening to the peaceful crashing of waves and the call of seagulls. The unfamiliar noises are not the strangest things about the situation, though, as Olivia has to stop herself from violently yanking away from the figure behind her when she feels someone else's leg thrown over her hip and a face buried against the back of her neck.

She relaxes somewhat as soon as she remembers that it is just Amanda, the two of them having no choice but to curl up on the love-seat together after the incident with the bed spring, unless one of them had wanted to spend the night on the floor. The relaxation is instantly obliterated when Olivia realizes that Amanda's hand is tucked beneath her pajama shirt and gently cupping one of her bare breasts, resisting the urge to arch into the younger woman's frame and let out a low moan as intense shivers begin running the entire length of her body.

She reaches up toward her colleague's hand with a trembling arm, intent on gently dislodging those intrusive fingers when Amanda's thumb begins trailing ever so slowly around her nipple, Olivia feeling it stiffen immediately at the soft touch. A quiet moan escapes her mouth before she can stop it, her eyelids fluttering closed as Amanda lets loose with a heavy snore right into her ear, and Olivia grits her teeth in pure frustration as she knows that she needs to move the detective's hand as soon as possible.

Amanda's body is completely slack against her own, the other woman clearly sound asleep and having no idea what she is doing, and Olivia can't help but wonder what the younger woman is dreaming about as she tries again to remove the fingers that are now pinching her nipple very gently.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Amanda," she groans out as the light circling touch around her breast sends shock waves straight down to her core, feeling a dampness pooling inside her pajama bottoms now.

It seems to take all of the strength Olivia possesses to grab onto those probing fingers and yank them away from skin that feels ready to burst into flames, unable to stop herself from bucking hard into Amanda's warm figure with the action. She moves her co-worker's hand down to her hip so that it lays there limply for a moment, trying to hold her body still but flinching when slender fingers give her a squeeze, and she knows that Amanda is now awake.

"What's wrong?" The smaller woman's voice is slurred to the point that Olivia can barely understand her, and she wonders if Amanda has realized what she was just doing.

"Nothing," Olivia chokes out, not wanting to admit how good Amanda's touch had felt and a disconcerting ache growing between her legs. "Nothing's wrong."

"You just said my name like you were in pain," Amanda murmurs sleepily, still sounding quite out of it. "And you're moving around a lot. Were you having a bad dream?"

Olivia's throat feels like it has begun closing up and when she can't seem to get the words out, she feels Amanda cuddle more closely into her body like she is intent on providing comfort. "I'm not in pain," she finally mumbles under her breath. "And I didn't have a nightmare."

There is a short pause and a slight shifting of the slender figure behind her before Amanda whispers, "Hmm, okay, I see," in a teasing, knowing tone.

"You see what?" Olivia replies with a mixture of irritation and panic, not wanting Amanda to realize just how turned on she is at the moment, her breast still tingling pleasantly and her nipple fully erect from the younger woman's sensual touch.

"We all have dreams like that sometimes, Liv," Amanda says lightly, obviously misinterpreting the situation as her soft breath tickles the back of Olivia's neck and sends another quiver down her spine.

"This is nice, isn't it?" she continues breezily, apparently trying to change the subject and ease her superior's discomfort. "I could stay here all day. I'm quite comfy."

"Well, if you want to spend one of your vacation days lying around on the couch, knock yourself out, but I'm getting up to take a shower," Olivia announces abruptly as she hastily brushes Amanda's hand from her hip and struggles off the tiny love-seat, her body screaming in agony when she unfolds herself from the cramped position and rises to her feet.

She is pretty sure a sigh of disappointment is expelled into the air as she strides into the bedroom but is determined to ignore it, her stomach rumbling with hunger and deciding that she will have to make something for breakfast as soon as she is dressed. Her suitcase is lying on the floor next to Amanda's open luggage and Olivia kneels down to rifle through her belongings in search of her toiletry bag, along with something suitable to wear for the day.

As she digs through a pile of clothes, a bright pink object catches her attention out of the corner of her eye, Olivia's gaze swinging from her own suitcase over to Amanda's. Her brow furrows momentarily in confusion as she stares at the item, unsure if her eyes are deceiving her at this early hour of the morning before she is completely awake, especially after such a late and restless night.

What looks to be a vibrator is sitting right there in plain sight among Amanda's clothing, Olivia's heart stuttering to a stop inside her chest as sudden images spring to mind of her subordinate lowering those tiny pink panties down her thighs in order to make use of the toy. Her mouth has gone completely dry as she reaches out a trembling hand with the intention of burying the vibrator under a mound of clothing and pretending she had never seen it, when Amanda's footsteps suddenly sound behind her.

Olivia whirls around like she has just been caught doing something wrong, a fiery blush creeping across her cheeks, and she can tell by the look in Amanda's eyes that she knows her boss has seen it. The younger woman is disheveled with sleep, blonde hair fluffed out in messy waves around her shoulders and that damn striped T-shirt riding much too high up her bare legs again, Olivia's heart beginning to race at their current circumstances and Amanda's adorable yet provocative appearance definitely not helping the matter.

"Uhhh, looks like you found my little friend there, Liv," the detective says sheepishly, pretty pink spots of color staining her normally pale cheeks. "I thought I had hid it better than that."

"Would you care to explain why you brought a sex toy on a trip with your lieutenant, especially when you knew there was only one bedroom and you would most likely be sharing it?" Olivia asks sharply after clearing her throat, heart knocking in an uneven rhythm against her ribs.

"Well..." Amanda's voice trails off, the other woman biting down on her lower lip in a way that Olivia finds disturbingly tempting.

"Well, what?" she prods impatiently.

"I needed something to relieve my tension," Amanda answers somewhat timidly, although there is the hint of a smirk playing around the corners of her mouth. "And I would have used it in private."

"What tension?" Olivia snaps out in response, a deep frown pulling her eyebrows together as she listens to Amanda's sputtering chuckle.

"You're right, Liv, there's no tension whatsoever between us." Amanda rolls her eyes and gestures toward the vibrator. "If it bothers you that much, I can bury it in the bottom of my suitcase and we can just pretend you never saw it," she adds in a placating tone. "Out of sight, out of mind."

"I can't pretend I never saw it," Olivia protests vehemently, internally acknowledging that even though she has already had the same idea, there is no way she can possibly follow through with it now; not when Amanda has caught her looking. "I know it's there."

"Well, how about I promise not to use it?" Amanda suggests calmly, like she is trying to diffuse the situation before it explodes into a nasty fight.

"That's a promise you better damn well keep," Olivia warns sternly, trying desperately to eliminate those unwanted images that are stubbornly cycling through her brain, but finding it hard to accomplish with Amanda standing there staring at her with those big blue eyes and the vibrator still within her field of vision.

"Not a problem, Liv," Amanda says in a voice that is far too innocent, holding her hands up in the air as if to pacify her. "Look, why don't you get in the shower while I make us some breakfast? And then we can go to the beach afterwards. It would be nice to spend the day by the water."

"Sure, that sounds fine," Olivia mutters distractedly as she locates her toiletry bag and swipes it out of the confines of her suitcase, anxious to get into the bathroom and away from the distressingly enticing figure of her colleague.

"Sorry, Liv, I didn't mean to be inappropriate," Amanda calls after her as she begins hurrying from the bedroom.

"This entire vacation has been inappropriate," Olivia mumbles under her breath, sighing with relief when she is locked away in the bathroom and finally alone for a little while.

There are a multitude of emotions running through her now, each one more confusing than the last, and she blows out a frustrated puff of air as she turns the shower on and waits for the water to heat up. Olivia wonders if she should just leave it on a cold temperature to help control the hot flush that has spread throughout her entire body and seems to have reached a boiling point at the juncture of her thighs, a pulsing ache making itself known and demanding for some relief.

Olivia deeply regrets agreeing to join Amanda on this vacation as she climbs into the tub and stands under the soothing spray, certain feelings that have been carefully buried beneath all of the usual anger and mistrust and annoyance trying their best to creep up to the surface. She leans her head against the wall, willing the throbbing between her legs to dissipate and trying to think of absolutely anything else besides pink underwear and a matching vibrator; but the more Olivia tries to stop, the worse it gets.

An interesting thought occurs to Olivia as her hand begins slowly traveling the length of her body, slipping along the wet skin of her breasts and hovering over her stomach before dipping lower; wondering if all of those negative emotions that she has always felt toward Amanda are actually just a cover for something else. Olivia finds this revelation to be quite bothersome and is now determined to stop thinking about anything at all and let her mind go blank as she enjoys her shower and some peace and quiet, removing her hand from between her legs and letting it hang down by her side.

Her resolution only lasts for a moment, though, before her fingers are creeping back toward the heat emanating from her core and her mind is once again filled with seductive images of Amanda. Olivia's mouth drops open and a low moan emits from between parted lips as the very tips of her fingers make the barest amount of contact with soaking wet folds, lightly circling her twitching bundle of nerves before a sudden pounding on the door makes her rip her hand away in shock and jerk upright in the tub, almost losing her balance and falling.

"What is it?" she yells in irritation, trying to catch her breath and hoping she can disguise the pure, raw need that is evident in her voice.

"Do you like eggs, Liv?"

"What?" Olivia calls back in confusion.

"For breakfast!" Amanda shouts through the closed door. "Are eggs okay?"

"Yes, they're fine!" Olivia groans through a clenched jaw, her legs shuddering so hard that she is having trouble staying on her feet. "Was it really necessary to interrupt my shower to ask me that?"

"I just want to make sure the rest of this trip goes well, Liv!" Amanda replies cheerfully, Olivia rolling her eyes and sighing in response. "So I figured I could start by cooking something that you enjoy."

"I appreciate that, Amanda," she says dryly, picking up the bottle of shampoo and pouring a generous amount into her hand as she chastises herself for what she had just been about to do. "Is okay if I finish my shower now, though?"

"No problem!" Amanda's energetic voice sounds one last time before Olivia can hear small feet padding away from the door, and she sags back against the wall with another sigh, trying to ignore that persistent ache between her legs.

She has to admit that breakfast smells incredible when she walks into the kitchen a short while later, wet hair combed in a dark curtain around her shoulders and wearing shorts and a T-shirt with her bathing suit underneath. Amanda has prepared quite a feast that consists of bacon, eggs, toast, coffee and orange juice, and Olivia thinks they will be waiting for quite some time to go swimming after they're done eating such a big meal.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Amanda inquires as they sit down at the table together with heaping plates of food, Olivia's stomach rumbling loudly and noticing the younger woman has taken the chair right next to her own instead of the one across the table.

The question itself is innocent enough but has been asked in a slightly knowing tone, as if Amanda is somehow privy to exactly what had taken place inside the bathtub, and Olivia tries to keep her face blank when she answers with a casual, "Yeah, it was fine."

Amanda smiles at her before lifting a forkful of eggs to her mouth, a mischievous twinkle in those large cerulean orbs, and Olivia can't help frowning as she glances down toward the pale bare legs that are tucked beneath the table.

"So I see you haven't put any pants on," she comments wryly, picking up her steaming cup of coffee and arching an eyebrow at the other woman.

Olivia watches as Amanda glances down at herself with a bewildered expression on her face, like the detective is just now realizing that she is still wearing only underwear and a T-shirt. "Well, I just got up, Liv. I haven't had time to get dressed yet."

"You've had time to prepare an entire breakfast but not enough time to put on a pair of pants?" Olivia shakes her head as Amanda's grin becomes wider. "Okay, sure, that makes a lot of sense."

The rest of the meal is very quiet, Olivia offering to wash the dishes when they are done so Amanda can get ready, and quite relieved when the other woman leaves the room to presumably put on some more clothing. She is standing at the sink, her back to the door and her hands immersed in warm bubbles, when she hears Amanda come back into the kitchen, bare feet squeaking along the floor.

"Okay, I'm ready for a day at the water."

Olivia finishes washing the plate in her hands before carefully setting it down and turning away from the sink, her jaw nearly dropping open at the breathtaking sight she is greeted with.

Amanda is standing there in the world's tiniest peach-colored bikini, instantly reminding Olivia of the nickname 'Georgia Peach'; the minuscule scraps of silky material barely enough to cover certain parts of her body and not leaving much at all to the imagination. The smaller woman's figure is very lean and well toned, long blonde hair scooped up into a sloppy ponytail to show off the delicate bone structure of her beautiful face, and huge blue eyes fixed right on her lieutenant as if awaiting a reaction.

"I needed a new bathing suit for our trip, so I just bought this one a couple of days ago," Amanda announces brightly, holding her arms out and twirling around in a circle before bending a leg and cocking a hip in a somewhat dramatic fashion, one hand resting on her waist like she is posing. "Do you like it, Liv?"

Olivia is struck utterly mute and is beginning to think that instead of joining Amanda at the beach, 'a day at the water' might have to consist of locking herself inside the bathroom and immersing her entire body in a tub full of ice.


	3. Hammock Hijinks

**This story was just meant to be a short one, so there will be one more chapter after this and then it will be complete.**

 **Another reminder that it's rated "M" for sexual content. The final chapter will be quite explicit.  
**

 **I'm leaving for a week-long vacation on Monday, but will try to get a new chapter of "Dead or Alive" posted before I go. For a few different reasons, I've been having trouble writing the darker stuff lately and have preferred to concentrate on the more lighthearted stories. I'm not sure if I will have much time to write while I'm gone, so I will get caught up with my stories (as well as any updates that other authors post) when I get home.**

xxxxxxxxxx

The setting could not be more picturesque; miles of soft sand spread out around them and bordering dazzling blue water that matches the cloudless sky, a light breeze blowing to gently ruffle long locks of hair while the sun shines brightly down upon the beach.

Despite the stunning surroundings, Olivia finds herself unable to relax as she and Amanda lay their towels on the ground and set up the large umbrella over the narrow section of shore that they have staked out as their own. She is sweating beneath her shorts and T-shirt, her one-piece black bathing suit sticking to her body like glue before she has even stepped a toe into the water, unable to keep her gaze from straying to the gorgeous form of her co-worker in that enticing peach-colored bikini.

Amanda is humming to herself as she digs through the big bag they have packed with everything that might be needed during their time at the beach, smiling in a gratified manner as she produces a bottle of sunscreen and pops the lid open, the younger woman appearing to be in a very good mood. Olivia tries to focus on absolutely anything else as Amanda begins rubbing the lotion slowly into her pale skin, her stomach churning with nervous anticipation when the other woman twists around to try and reach her back, and she already knows how the rest of this scenario is going to play out before Amanda even opens her mouth.

Sure enough, not one minute later Amanda is grinning at her expectantly while shading her eyes from the glare of the sun and holding out the bottle toward her. "Would you mind helping me out here, Liv? I can't reach my back and shoulders very well. I wouldn't want my delicate skin getting burned while I get all wet in the water."

Olivia stifles a sigh at Amanda's choice of words, already picturing the athletic figure of her colleague becoming soaking wet as she frolics in the waves, and taking the sunscreen from her with a reluctant hand. She pours the lotion into her palm as Amanda gets settled onto the towel in front of her, staring at the smooth expanse of creamy skin before her and watching the lean muscles in the smaller woman's back ripple gently as she shifts to find a comfortable position.

"You're coming swimming with me, right, Liv?" Amanda says hopefully, Olivia trying to ignore the soft noise of pleasure that escapes from the detective's mouth when she begins carefully rubbing the lotion in. "Please don't tell me you're just going to sit here and read a book all day. The point of this vacation was to have some fun, remember?"

"Sitting here and reading a book _is_ fun for me," Olivia replies in a chiding tone, her heart thudding in her chest as she slowly circles her hands around skin that has become glossy and slippery with the sunblock. "I rarely have time to do that kind of thing at home."

"Well, I'm guessing you do more reading than swimming when you're in the city," Amanda argues lightly, throwing a glance over her shoulder as those big blue eyes dance with mirth. "If the bathing suit ties are in your way, you can undo them, Liv. That way you can reach every single inch of my skin."

"I'm not undoing them," Olivia huffs with a roll of her eyes, the next words out of her mouth before she even realizes what she is saying. "I can reach every single inch of you just fine."

"Hmm, well, that's good to know," Amanda answers in a voice that has dropped to a lower, more sultry register. "Feel free to apply that lotion anywhere you think it's needed, Liv. The sun can really do a lot of damage. I wouldn't want you to miss a spot."

Olivia is tempted to shove the bottle into Amanda's mouth to make her stop talking but refrains from taking such drastic action and continues rubbing the sunscreen into the other woman's back and shoulders, trying not to pay attention to how good the slender frame feels beneath her hands. The second she pulls away and starts to set the bottle aside, Amanda is whirling around and plucking it from her fingertips, motioning for Olivia to sit in front of her on the towel.

The immediate protest that wells up in Olivia's throat dies on her lips when Amanda begins smoothing her hands in a languid motion over her shoulders, squeezing her upper arms tenderly and inducing a shiver when she places her lips right next to Olivia's ear. "Hold still for me so I can get it rubbed in properly, Liv. We wouldn't want you to get burned while you're so engrossed in reading that exciting book."

Olivia's eyelids drift closed and she has to smother a moan of appreciation as Amanda massages the lotion into her skin with a firmer touch, reducing her to a puddle of relaxed limbs even while her heart continues to beat at an accelerated rate. Before she is aware of what is happening, Amanda has shoved the bottle of sunscreen out of the way and snuggled up behind her with toned arms wrapping around Olivia's waist and a chin resting on her shoulder.

"You're all set, Liv," she murmurs quietly, Olivia's head leaning back seemingly of its own volition and their heated cheeks grazing against each other.

"Is there a reason you're spooning me when we're not crammed together onto the love-seat?" she asks in a slightly choked tone, Amanda chuckling softly in response.

"Is there a reason you're not pulling away?" the younger woman counters lightly, Olivia freezing momentarily in her embrace before doing just that.

"We should spoon more often, Liv," Amanda teases gently, a distinct look of disappointment flashing across her features as Olivia gets to her feet with a casual wave of her hand.

"That won't be happening, Rollins," she answers flatly, trying to shake off the disconcerting sensation of how right it had felt to be cuddled up in her subordinate's arms. "I _will_ go swimming with you, though."

"That's great!" Amanda beams brightly at her, Olivia's lip quirking up at the side as she begins peeling her sweaty clothes from her body, desperate to immerse herself in the cool water and try to calm her raging libido.

Moments later as they are wading through the waves, bathing suits plastered to their bodies and Olivia feeling Amanda's intense gaze slowly sweeping the entire length of her curvy figure every time her co-worker thinks she's not paying attention, she finds the situation to be much worse than it already was. She is still feeling quite overheated despite being immersed in the chilly water, and Amanda is certainly not helping matters by leaping enthusiastically over each wave in a very distracting manner, the tiny bikini top not offering much in the way of support.

Trying her best not to ogle her colleague's bouncing breasts and determined to disregard all of the conflicting emotions that are churning around inside of her, Olivia dives beneath the next swell of water, getting lost in the frothy waves. When she resurfaces, Amanda is nowhere to be seen, Olivia looking around in a puzzled fashion before shrieking in surprise when a small figure suddenly leaps right onto her back.

Amanda dunks her head playfully under the water, Olivia gasping and sputtering when she resurfaces again, that usual mixture of annoyance and amusement and something else that she doesn't wish to name swirling through her system before she grabs the younger woman around the waist with the intention of doing exactly the same thing to her. Instead of screeching and wriggling in an effort to get away like Olivia expects her to, Amanda instantly goes still in her arms and just stands there gazing up at her.

They stare intently at one another, Olivia's hands slipping over the smooth, wet skin of Amanda's hips, that minuscule bikini looking as if it is holding on for dear life and just barely hanging in there after all of their horseplay, Olivia praying that the thin scraps of material will stay in place. Amanda's arms are looping around her neck now, the two of them face to face and eye to eye as they breathe the same air, and Olivia's heart is once again going a mile a minute, unable to get ahold of herself in the detective's presence.

"Are you having fun yet, Liv?" Amanda asks in a husky tone, Olivia's skin prickling pleasantly as the other woman twirls a loose strand of her hair around one finger.

"Well, I suppose it beats a day at the precinct," she concedes somewhat hesitantly, Amanda smirking and rolling her eyes in response.

"You know, it's not going to kill you to admit that you're actually having a good time with your colleague," the younger woman says softly, her legs winding around Olivia's waist beneath the water and pressing their bodies so closely together that their noses are practically brushing.

"Rollins, have any of our other colleagues ever mentioned that you seem to have an issue with personal space?" Olivia murmurs dryly, although instead of pushing her co-worker away, her arms tighten around the other woman's slippery form.

"Nope," Amanda replies simply, her hand coming up to smooth Olivia's drenched hair away from her forehead. "But I don't usually feel the need to spoon with Fin or Carisi on a love-seat or have them carry me through large bodies of water."

"Ah, so I'm the lucky one, then?" Olivia's mouth lifts in a half-smile, one of her eyebrows arching as they continue to stare at each other, and she finds her gaze zeroing in on Amanda's lips, the plump, pink softness beckoning her impossibly closer.

Her heart is pounding wildly inside her chest and her breath is coming out in short pants as she begins to lower her head, unsure of what she is even doing, her brain a confused mess of twisted thoughts and imagined scenarios and strong feelings.

A shrill scream suddenly pierces the air nearby and Olivia jerks away from her detective like she has been burned, looking around frantically for the source of the noise and breathing a sigh of relief when she sees a little girl being tossed playfully into the air by an older man, both of them laughing with delight and a young boy waiting his turn. Whatever spell that has been existing between them is swiftly broken, Olivia chastising herself for getting too close and playing along with Amanda's games, muttering something about heading back to shore and trying in vain to push down those intense feelings that insist on creeping back up to the surface.

"I'm gonna stay out here for a little while," she hears Amanda reply in disappointment behind her, Olivia lifting a hand in acknowledgement but not even bothering to turn around.

xxxxxxxxxx

They spend the majority of the day at the beach, not returning to the cottage until it's time to start getting dinner ready. Olivia has made a concerted effort to keep a good physical distance from Amanda over the past several hours, reading her book as much as possible to avoid going swimming again or getting too deep into any kind of conversation.

Amanda had kept herself occupied in the water for quite awhile but had fallen asleep on her towel next to Olivia after untying the strings of her bikini top and lying on her stomach to get a tan. Every time her eyes had wandered away from the words on the page to trail over the gorgeous pale body of the detective while she had snoozed, Olivia had sternly reminded herself that it was inappropriate for a lieutenant to be ogling her subordinate in this fashion, as well as entertaining the kind of thoughts that were continuously playing in her mind.

When her gaze had tracked over the scratches on Amanda's body that the errant bed spring had left the night before, Olivia was horrified at the detailed scenario that followed; images of playing doctor with the other woman dominating her brain, along with tiny pink panties and a matching vibrator. It hadn't helped that Amanda had begun moaning in her sleep at that exact moment, the erotic noises emitting from between her lips indicating beyond a shadow of a doubt that she wasn't suffering through a nightmare.

Olivia had remembered her colleague's comment that morning about everyone having those type of dreams and wondered what was currently running through Amanda's mind, her breasts tingling as she recalled the sensual touch of the other woman's fingers. The remainder of the day had played out in a similar manner, Olivia very relieved when they had finally returned to the cottage for dinner, as it likely meant that Amanda would be taking off that tantalizing bikini and putting more clothes on.

Olivia is standing at the kitchen counter, knife in hand as she chops up vegetables for a salad, when Amanda comes waltzing out of the bedroom with an extra spring in her step and sprawls into one of the chairs at the table. She stifles a sigh when she sees that the younger woman isn't any more clothed than she has been since they had arrived at the cottage, Amanda wearing another long T-shirt and by the looks of it, not much else. Her blonde hair is slicked back into a ponytail, golden strands wet from her shower, and her normally pale skin glowing with a deep tan and what looks to be the start of a burn.

"That was a pretty long shower," Olivia observes with an arched eyebrow, taking in the other woman's appearance and wishing she would put something else on. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great," Amanda replies with a grin, relaxing back into her chair and bracing her hands behind her head. "I'm quite satisfied, actually."

"That's an odd choice of words," Olivia murmurs suspiciously, taking in the healthy glow of Amanda's complexion and wondering if there is more to do with it than just the sun. "I really hope you've kept your promise."

"About not using my vibrator? No worries, Liv, I haven't touched it." Amanda is all innocence as she gazes up at her with those wide blue eyes. "I just meant that the day in general has been very satisfying. It's been a good day, hasn't it?"

"Uh huh." Both of Olivia's eyebrows are raised now, not buying Amanda's act for a second, and she is about to speak again when her breath suddenly catches sharply in her throat. _"Amanda!"_

"What?" The younger woman looks momentarily alarmed before she follows Olivia's gaze and then blushes profusely, promptly closing her legs and straightening up in her chair. "Oops, sorry about that."

"Is there a reason you're not wearing any underwear?" Olivia groans as she sets the knife down and scrubs both hands over her face, trying to erase what she has just seen from her mind but the image already tattooed on her brain.

Amanda has been sitting in a very unladylike fashion in the chair and Olivia had just happened to catch a glimpse of what lay beneath that T-shirt, which was nothing at all; nothing but neatly trimmed blonde curls. Her throat is dry and her palms are sweating as she tries as hard as possible to maintain her nonchalance, crossing her arms over her chest as she stares at the blonde detective like she is interrogating a suspect.

"Why aren't you wearing any underwear?"

"Because I forgot to pack it," Amanda answers with a sheepish smile, shrugging and raising her hands into the air as if these circumstances are not her fault.

"How does someone forget to pack underwear?" Olivia inquires incredulously, like this is the most shocking thing she has ever heard.

"When they don't wear any?" Amanda suggests as her smile widens and her blush grows darker.

"But you were wearing some yesterday," Olivia says with a frown, images of those tiny pink panties assaulting her brain once again but not affecting her quite as much as the image of those little golden curls are.

"That's because I wore those to work and we left right from the station," Amanda explains with an offhanded wave, Olivia now preoccupied with imagining her colleague wearing that kind of undergarment beneath her professional attire on a daily basis. "But I usually don't wear underwear when I'm not at the precinct and I figured I would be in a bathing suit for most of the trip, so I guess it just slipped my mind."

"Why don't you wear underwear when you're not at work?" Olivia can't help asking, her throat growing dryer by the second as she chooses to prolong this discussion, apparently a glutton for punishment.

"I like to be comfortable," Amanda answers with another shrug, and when the younger woman utters her next words, Olivia practically slices her finger off with the knife that she has just picked back up. "Actually, I usually just walk around naked when I'm at home alone."

"Well, I'm certainly learning more about you on this vacation than I ever thought I would," Olivia remarks wryly, giving a slow shake of her head and trying to calm the racing of her heart.

"Sometimes it's nice to get to know your co-workers more intimately," Amanda says lightly, smoothing the material of the T-shirt over her thighs and Olivia avoiding following the movement with her eyes. "It makes them seem more human, you know? Like you can relate to them better."

"I can't really relate to most of the stuff I've learned from you," Olivia mutters in disagreement, unwilling to admit just how aroused she is becoming by this conversation and feeling a large amount of shame because of it.

"But you _are_ getting to know me better," Amanda points out with another smile. "And I'm getting to know you."

"Are you?" Olivia replies with a hint of challenge in her tone now. "I don't think you know that much about me, Rollins."

"I know a lot more than you might think," Amanda replies with a smirk.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Like what?"

Amanda merely lifts her hands toward the ceiling again and gives a dramatic shrug, that annoying little grin playing at the corners of her lips.

"Oh, come on, you can't say something like that and then just stop talking," Olivia objects in response, knowing that Amanda is baiting her and she is letting the detective get under her skin but continuing to push with the topic anyway.

"You're obviously not ready to hear it yet," the younger woman says mysteriously, standing up from her chair and turning in the direction of the bedroom. "I'm going to put some more clothes on and then I'll help you make dinner, Liv."

Amanda strides from the kitchen without another word, leaving Olivia standing there with a knife in one hand and a carrot in the other, her level of frustration mounting by the second.

xxxxxxxxxx

There is a light haze of smoke floating over the backyard as Olivia nibbles contentedly on the marshmallow she has just pulled off the stick that had been used to roast it; the gooey, charred blob creating quite the mess on her fingers. She licks each digit individually and savors the sweet taste, unable to remember the last time she had participated in this kind of activity and enjoying it immensely.

"Liv, you look like a little kid right now," Amanda chuckles from her spot in the hammock, the younger woman curled up with several blankets and finally fully clothed in jeans and a sweatshirt.

After a somewhat awkward dinner, they had gone for a long walk on the beach and then settled in the backyard as the sun was going down, the air turning chilly and the stars appearing one by one as the sky had grown darker around them. The ice had finally broken somewhat with Amanda's suggestion of roasting marshmallows over a bonfire while drinking more of the wine they had indulged in the night before, and although the two don't really mix well together and have created an odd combination of tastes inside her mouth, Olivia is still feeling much more relaxed than earlier.

She is not as inebriated as their first night at the cottage but has a nice buzz going, the feeling lending even more ease to an atmosphere that is already calm and inviting, the stars standing out brightly against the inky black sky and the faint sounds of other vacationers' conversations and laughter ringing in the distance. The exhaustion is beginning to creep in as Olivia nibbles the last of her sweet treat and wipes her hands on her pants, throwing a glance over at Amanda who is looking quite cozy and comfortable in the hammock.

"I think I'm going to head inside," she informs her colleague as she gets to her feet. "My pillow is calling my name. I'm beat."

"I'm going to stay out here for a little while longer," Amanda replies softly, sounding drowsy with alcohol and fatigue and all of the sun they had gotten earlier. "I like looking at the stars."

"They are beautiful," Olivia acknowledges quietly, although her gaze is fixed with unwavering attention on the small figure of her co-worker instead of the lovely sky.

"You can stay out here with me, if you want," Amanda murmurs with a lazy grin, sitting up in the hammock and trying to shift forward as best she can while tilting her head toward the space behind her. "I'm getting really cold, though, Liv. Come over here and cuddle with me."

Olivia hesitates for a moment at the door, weighing her options carefully before deciding to climb into the nest of blankets behind the younger woman, her arms and legs bracing Amanda's shivering form and the detective sinking quickly into her embrace. "Is that better?" she murmurs into Amanda's ear, frowning at the shake of her head.

"Hold me tighter," Amanda commands in a husky tone, Olivia obliging and tightening her hold around the trim waist.

"If you're that cold, why don't we just go inside?"

"A little eager to curl up with me on the world's tiniest couch again, Liv?" Amanda snickers in response.

"On second thought, forget it," Olivia chuckles with a shake of her head. "My body is still trying to recover from being crammed into such a small space all night. I think there's actually more room on this hammock."

"You're not wrong," Amanda answers with a laugh, her head falling back to rest on Olivia's shoulder as both women train their gazes on the sky.

They lapse into an easy silence while looking up at the stars, their gorgeous surroundings the complete opposite of the city scenery, and Olivia actually finds herself wishing they could stay longer than just the weekend. There is a strange sense of contentment overtaking her as she sits there snuggled so closely with Amanda, their bodies entwined beneath the blanket, and she has the urge to press her lips into the soft skin of the other woman's neck, that familiar fruity smell wafting through the air around them.

"What are you doing with your hands there, Liv?" Amanda suddenly inquires, the sound of the detective's voice yanking Olivia abruptly from her wandering thoughts.

She realizes that her palms have been caressing in slow circles across the front of Amanda's sweatshirt, her fingertips beginning to dip under the material, and hastily pulls her hands away while stuttering out an apology.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining, I was just asking," Amanda teases softly, grabbing onto Olivia's wrists as if to hold her in place before she tries to escape. "If you want to explore, go right ahead. I'm not going to stop you."

"This is inappropriate," Olivia replies immediately, her usual go-to reaction, although her voice sounds uncertain even to her own ears.

"You're the one who's feeling me up under the covers, Liv," Amanda laughs quietly, lacing their fingers firmly together and giving them a squeeze. "For once, I'm not the one who's starting something. This is on you."

"Well, I shouldn't have," Olivia mutters as she attempts to pull away again, Amanda putting another halt to the movement.

"Liv, will you just loosen up a bit? I'm giving you permission to do whatever you want, alright? If you want to reach under my shirt, go for it. If you want to touch me anywhere else, that's fine too. Anything you want to do is more than okay with me." Amanda sounds a bit frustrated when she speaks, and Olivia can't seem to stop the question that pops into her brain when the smaller woman mentions touching her anywhere else, arousal and reluctance warring inside.

"What?" Amanda asks impatiently, her head lolling back on Olivia's shoulder as they gaze heatedly at each other in the darkness. "You look like you want to say something, Liv. Stop worrying about being inappropriate and just say whatever is on your mind."

"Are you still not wearing any underwear?" Olivia whispers into Amanda's ear after a lengthy silence stretches out between them, feeling a slight shiver run through the younger woman's body in response.

She can't help but wonder if Amanda had decided to put the tiny pink panties back on after their pre-dinner awkwardness, or if she is still bare beneath those jeans, her heart skipping a beat inside her chest at the detective's sultry answer.

"Why don't you check for yourself?"


End file.
